Pet animals, most particularly dogs and cats, when permitted to walk outdoors during the winter months, are exposed to the corrosive action of salt and other chemicals used for clearing ice and snow. Intense discomfort or even infection of the paws or lower legs may result unless suitable protection is provided. While prior art has addressed this problem, no boot, legging or the like has been proposed which is easy to put on, sufficiently adjustable to ensure a snug fit and adequately securable to afford confident carefree comfort and unaltered gait.
Prior art patents considered include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,371, 8/1948 McN. Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,831, 6/1948 Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,394, 12/1950 Davis; U.S Design Pat. No. 167,092, 6/1952 Monroe; U.S. Design Pat. No. 223,369, 4/1972 Jackson; U.S. Design Pat. No. 229,197, /1973 Jackson; U.S. Design Pat. No. 239,547, 11/1976 Henry;
None of these patents discloses an adjustable paw-covering upper for good fit, without the uncomfortable constriction of stretch material (Jones); no width-or height-adjustment of the boot portion of any of these references is indicated. In contrast, the present invention provides a water-resistant boot of superior quality, wide open for easy paw insertion and adjustable in size for comfortable secure fit.